Again
by Unicorn Lady
Summary: Sarah looks for a way to return back to the Labyrinth and to Jareth, but turning back sometimes is turning way back....


Again   
****A/N: Well, Is me again. My second songfic. One day I woke up with this song and there is a certain paragraph that made me realize this would be a perfect song for Sarah/Jareth. Please excuse any grammar and/or spelling errors, as English is not my first language. Any mistakes that you find and notify me with your reviews, or e-mail to me directly, will be fixed. Thanks to Anne Marie for being my muse and to Cat Foxglove for helping me sort thru the timeline. Sometimes trying to figure this out gave the three of us a headache. 

If you want to post this story somewhere, do it, but let me know first.   


**DISCLAIMER: **Sarah, Jareth, and everything Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson Productions. The song Again belongs to Lenny Kravitz, but his Greatest Hits CD belongs to me, I bought it, so there! I'm not making any money on this, so please don't sue me. 

And now, the story.   
  
  
  
****

**Again**

  


_I've been searching for you_   
_I heard a cry within my soul_   
_I've never had a yearning quite like this before_   
_Know that you are walking right through my door_   
__

  
  


She sighed again as she looked through the old book, like she had done every single weekend for years. Frustrated, she closed the book, another spell book that did not have what she needed. She had been looking for a way to go back for almost ten years. 

It wasn't until after she returned from the labyrinth that Sarah Williams gave herself time to reflect on the words spoken by the infamous Goblin King. The more she thought about what he had offered her, the unhappier she felt. 

She had finally realized too late what his offer really meant. It was not a ruse to make her lose, he really was offering her dreams. He was offering himself. Too late Sarah realized that Jareth was the man of her dreams. 

Once she realized this, she tried wishing herself back to the labyrinth with no avail. She tried calling upon her friends, but they never came back, not after that night. She cried herself to sleep for many nights, mourning what she had lost. 

Once she got into college, she took a different approach. She started researching the old part of the library that contained ancient books. She was mostly interested in ancient spell books. There had to be a way to go back to the Underground, to go back to Jareth. 

Sarah looked at the last book she had for that evening. She opened it, knowing that she would not find anything there, but hoping with her heart that she would all the same. Flipping through the pages, she was half-paying attention when something caught her eye, making her turn back to that page. 

"Hmm... interesting..", she muttered, "To travel between worlds… need something from that world to use as an anchor and guide… it should be followed by…" 

After reading the page, she smiled for the first time in a long time. This was it! This is what she was looking for! But she needed something from that world… what could she use? She didn't had anything from the Underground, unless… 

She remembered the night when all the creatures of the underground were celebrating in her room after she returned from the Labyrinth. Hoggle was the only one left, helping her clean up the mess from the party. 

He curiously looked at the trinkets she had on top of her vanity, when he nervously asked, "Sarah, where did you gots that?" 

Sarah looked at her friend with curiosity and asked, "Where did I got what, Hoggle?" 

"That", responded the dwarf, pointing to the statue of Jareth that Sarah had on top of her vanity. 

Sarah, noticing the statue's resemblance of Jareth for the first time, said, "I don't know, Hoggle. I got it as a birthday present a long time ago, along with the book. Why you ask?" 

Nervously, Hoggle said, "Nothing, just curious, that's all." 

Sarah narrowed her eyes, and looking at the statue again, said "Hoggle, there is something you are not telling me. What is it?" 

He looked at her, and said "I thought all them things was destroyed. I was just surprised to see it, that's all." 

Coming back to the present, Sarah thought, 'That's it! I can use the statue to go back!' 

With a smile on her face, Sarah took the book with her. There were a lot of things that needed to be done before tonight. 

She missed the white owl perched on the tree looking at her as she made her way out of the library and into her car. 

_All of my life_   
_Where have you been_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_And if that day comes_   
_I know we could win_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

  


Later that night, dressed in her white medieval dress, Sarah lit up the various candles set all over her small apartment's living room, and turned of the lights. 

Going towards her coffee table, she opened the spell book on the desired spell to cross between worlds. Holding her statue of Jareth in her hands, she started chanting the spell 

"Priscus Celestis… Facio Peragro… Translato Absterra… In Hic Res Tellus!" 

As soon as she finished sating those words, a blinding flash of light enveloped her. Once she was able to see again, she noticed that she wasn't in her living room anymore. 

She was standing next to a vendor tent in what seemed to be some sort of festival. It took a while, but she recognized the fountain from the Goblin City. 

That meant she was back! She looked around. All the people walking pass her looked happy and were laughing. 

'Wait a minute!' she thought, 'If this is the Goblin City, where are the Goblins? And where did all these people came from? Why does everybody look so happy?' 

Still clutching the statue in her hands, she noticed that her clothes blended with the clothing style the people around her were wearing. She started walking around, looking at the fare the different vendors were selling and the performers that were at every corner. 

Taking in the happy atmosphere, Sarah wondered 'Wow! Is this really the Goblin City? I wonder what the celebration is all about?' 

Then she saw it, not too far away from her, a cart with statues of Jareth just like hers, and the seller was announcing, "Statues! Get your statue of our beloved King Jareth on the one thousandth anniversary of his coronation!" 

Sarah was stunned, not looking where she was going. Was he actually one thousand? It shouldn't be a surprise, she knew that the Fae lived long lives, but never really sank into her until that moment. 

The next thing she heard was a genuine, heartfelt laughter followed by a very familiar voice, rich, sensuous, and with a faint British accent saying, "I still say, Fendar, that you have a strange sense of humor, making me all blue." 

Sarah tried turning to the direction where the voice was coming from, and slam! Next thing she knew, she bumped into something solid, and was going directly to the floor. She would have been hurt, but a pair of strong arms caught her before reaching her destination. 

The same voice she heard before asked, "Are you hurt, Milady?" 

She started to answer, "N-no, thank…", when another voice she missed was directed towards her, along with the pointed end of a rapier. 

"En garde, vile temptress!" said a younger looking Sir Didymus, looking menacingly at her. 

Jareth, with an annoyed sigh, rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, come, come, Sir Didymus. It's my fault, I was not watching where I was going." 

Turning back towards Sarah, he took her hand, and said, "My humble apologies, Milady…" 

Sarah, not able to take her eyes away from his, was very nervous, but was able to mutter, "S-Sarah." 

Jareth, not taking his eyes away from hers, kissed the back of her hand, and said, "Sarah… a beautiful name for a beautiful Lady. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sarah." 

Jareth's mind was working overtime. Who was this beautiful stranger he just bumped into? There was something about this girl that called out to him. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He had to know this girl better. 

Still holding her hand, he gave her a dashing smile, and asked, "And why is a beautiful Lady like you walking alone in this festival?" 

Sarah couldn't believe her ears. Was this the same cruel and arrogant Jareth she met ten years ago? In fact, he did not seem to recognize her at all. 

She felt disappointed at that thought, but then, he did not remember she defeated him. This could be the opportunity she was looking for. It could be a way to start all over again, and hopefully her love could be returned this time. 

Thinking quickly, she gathered all her acting skills, and started looking around, while saying, "I-I lost my maid, can't find her anywhere…" 

Arching an elegant eyebrow, the King said, "Ah, we cannot have any of that. Permit me to escort you, Lady Sarah." 

Sarah, noting the intense gaze Jareth was giving to her, blushed furiously, and lowering her eyes, responded, "Thank you, my lord." 

Lacing her arm within his, he smiled at her, and whispered in her ear, "My pleasure, Milady," making her shiver and blush even more. 

They kept walking arm in arm, a still weary Sir Didymus following them, as it was his duty as the King's personal guard. Jareth stopped every now and again to exchange pleasantries with people they met along the way, or some vendors that he seemed to know personally. 

She was surprised at this side of Jareth she never met. She found that her feelings for him were increasing as they spent more time together. 

This girl walking next to him in his arm had him completely intrigued. She was beautiful, but it was more than that. The way her eyes lit up with delight at the simple things that everyone took for granted, as if it was the first time she saw them. 

The way she seemed to want to absorb every single thing around them and commit it into memory. The questions she asked, curious, but also showing an intelligence that was well beyond her years. 

He found himself not wanting for this day to end, knowing that they had to separate, unless she was attending tonight's Ball. He grimaced at the thought. Of course she would be there. All the marrying age girls in the Kingdom would be attending, along with their mothers. 

He liked Balls, but not when he was sure he was some sort of prize that the women would be competing for. He shuddered at the thought, and wondered if this girl next to him was like the other ones, staging this to get close to him. 

Looking at Sarah again, he dismissed the thought. She seemed so genuine; it was a fresh welcome from the forced conversations from the court ladies. With this girl, he could act like himself, not as the all mighty King. 

They kept walking to the outskirts of the city, when he paused, and said, "I would like your opinion on something." 

Sarah was curious, and nodding said, "Yes?" 

Giving her a smile, he said, "Close your eyes, Milady." 

Smiling, she did as ordered, and felt him turning her to another direction, taking just a few steps, when he made them stop, saying, "You can open them now." 

She opened her eyes carefully and gasped at the sight in front of her. It was the labyrinth, but not as she remembered. The labyrinth was still under construction. Had everything been destroyed after she left? 

Not looking at Jareth, she asked, "How long did it took to rebuild?" 

Jareth frowned at her question, and said, "Rebuild? This is brand new, Milady. In fact, it should be completed by next month, for the official opening." 

The color drained from her face, suddenly grateful that Jareth could not look at her face, "You said is not finished? Unused?" 

Everything started blurring around Sarah, a feeling of foreboding creeping into the pit of her stomach. Her next choice of words would've made her laugh in any other circumstances. 

Holding onto Jareth's arms for support, she just said, "Everything's dancing." 

With alarm, Jareth noticed that the girl standing next to him was about to faint, and put his arms around her, supporting her, while asking concernedly, "Lady Sarah, what's wrong?" 

As she leaned more to him, he scooped her up in his arms, and said to Sir Didymus, "We are going to the castle, now. As soon as we arrive, tell Nelly she is needed. 

Sarah, feeling that the world was fading under her, was barely aware of a pair of strong arms carrying her, and a soothing voice murmuring reassuring words. She tried opening her eyes, but everything swirled even more violently, and closed her eyes, trying to keep as still as possible, her head resting in a comfortable and muscled chest. 

Sarah felt like she was in a dream, and that she would wake up soon. She dreamt that she was being carried in her beloved Goblin King's arms and deposited into a majestic bed, feeling his lips upon her forehead, making her smile, she was finally home. 

Jareth was sitting next to the sleeping girl, when a plump old woman appeared in the door. 

As Jareth turned his attention towards the woman, a smiled spread in his face, "Nelly! I'm so glad you are here. This is Lady Sarah. She was touring the city with me, when she suddenly fainted." 

With a guilty expression he continued, not taking his eyes off Sarah, "I'm afraid I kept her under the sun for too long." 

The old governess arched an eyebrow at the King's actions. He never looked so concerned over a girl before. Quite the contrary, he had been avoiding matchmaker mothers and their daughters like the plague. She wondered what he saw in this girl that was different from the others. 

Nell, or Nelly, as His Majesty called her affectionately, was very overprotective of Jareth. As his governess, she took the job of being a surrogate mother for him when the Queen died giving birth to his sibling, both baby and mother dying in the process. She loved the King as her own son, and only wanted happiness for him. 

Smiling silently at the picture of King Jareth being overly concerned for this lady, she said, "Your Majesty, you may leave now. I'll let you know when she awakens." 

Jareth looked at his former governess, and shook his head, "No, I want to be here when she awakens. She is not going to recognize anything, and I don't want to cause her more distress." 

The old maid nodded and said, "Very well, Your Highness." 

Returning his gaze to the sleeping Sarah, he said, "She's so beautiful." 

The maid smiled, and taking a seat at the other side of the sleeping girl, she said, "Aye, that she is, Milord. 

Suddenly, the expression of the sleeping girl turned into a frown, her head starting to move from side to side, and mumbling aloud, "...dangers untold and hardships unnumbered.... Goblin King... no power over me..." 

Jareth frowned as he heard the sleeping girl, 'Goblin King? Who is that? What kingdom does this lady comes from?' 

Sarah kept moving more violently now, and started screaming, "No… no… You have no power over me!" 

After saying that, Sarah open her eyes, and sat up, only to have her gaze meet with a pair of mismatched eyes framed by spiky silver blond hair that she knew oh, so well. Not knowing if she was still dreaming or not, Sarah opened her eyes wide, and started screaming in fright. 

Jareth, concerned at her reaction, grabbed her hand and asked, "Sarah? Do you feel well, Milady?" 

Sarah just gave Jareth a blank expression, still confused on his strange behavior, not knowing what to say or do. She lifted her gaze just to lock her eyes with his. She couldn't pull away; the force beckoning to her was too great. Everything else disappeared, there was just her and Jareth. 

She was about to answer, when she heard another voice say behind the Goblin King, "Your Majesty, as you can see, the girl is fine, just confused after that nightmare. Is time you regard your other guests. Come on, she needs to get ready for dinner, and so do you." 

Ushering him out of the room, Jareth felt like he was seven again, and giving a heartfelt chuckle, said, "Very well, Nelly, I'm leaving, I'm leaving…" 

Before going through the door, he turned around said to the maid, "Nelly, please inform Lady Sarah that it would be an honor for me to escort her to Dinner and to the Ball." 

Smiling at the King, she answered, "Yes, Your Highness." 

Turning towards the young woman, Nelly smiled to her and said, "I am Nelly, Milady, and I'm here to tend your every need. The king has requested that you accompany him for dinner, as well as for tonight's festivities. There is a bath already drawn for you, so I'll have a dress ready for you when you get out, Milady." 

Sarah, still confused, said, "Dinner? Festivities?" 

Nelly frowned in concern, "Yes Milady, tonight's the Anniversary Ball, in honor of His Majesty. I am sure you were going to participate in the festivities anyway, right?" 

Sarah smiled and looking as the maid went in and out of a bathroom, she said, "Oh, yes, I was… I think I'm still a bit dazed from my nightmare…" 

Smiling affectionately at the young girl, Nelly said, "I just drew a bath for you, Milady. I will have something for you to wear while you bathe." 

Sarah entered the bathroom, and what she saw left her speechless. It was an antique bathroom, with a huge marble roman bath and a bassinet for a sink. The toilet left something to be desired, and made her wonder how far back in time she had gone. 

She put some oils into the bath water before getting in, breathing in their scent, thinking, "Peaches, go figure." 

She also noted that the bath and hair soaps smelled of peaches as well. Shaking her head, she proceeded to relax herself in the aromatic warm water, her thoughts drifting to a dance from ten years ago… 

Getting out of the bath almost reluctantly, Sarah toweled herself dry and put on a robe that had just appeared in a chair next to the bath pool and walked out to the bedroom. 

Nelly just smiled at her and said, "I found the perfect dress for you to wear tonight, Milady. I hope you like it, the color sure enhances your complexion." 

Sarah gasped at the sight of the dress that was on top of the bed. It was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen, rivaling even with her other ballroom dress, but instead of being white, this one was, and Sarah couldn't help but chuckle at the irony, Peach. 

Taking out her bathrobe, Nelly helped Sarah get into her dress. Once the dress was completely fastened (which was no small feat), Sarah went to the huge mirror in the corner to look at herself. 

She gasped; the dress and the color complemented her beautifully. A small smile crossed her lips thinking what reaction will certain king have when he sees her in this. 

She was absorbed in her thoughts, because she heard Nelly say, "Come Milady, I need to finish with your hair." 

When Nelly was done, she smiled at her appearance. Her hair was down in soft curls, Peach blossoms all over her hair, giving her the faint fragrance of peaches. 

She then saw something on top of the vanity. It was a simple choker, a thick velvet ribbon, really, with a small dangling crystal ball in the middle. With a smile, she put it on. It was perfect. 

Nelly looked at her, and smiling said, "His majesty would not be able to keep his eyes off you tonight, Milady. Please, follow me." 

Trying to hide her reddened face at the maid's comments, she looked for her slippers, and putting them on, proceeded to follow the maid. 

While Sarah followed Nelly throughout the castle, Sarah kept looking around her, marveling at the treasures and beautiful things the castle had inside. They stopped in front of two huge and beautifully carved ornate doors, which were open, with two guards standing on each side. 

Nelly softly said her name to one of the guards, which he in turn faced the entrance and made the announcement, "The Lady Sarah.", then turning around, he bowed respectfully, "Milady" 

She made a small nod in acknowledgement, and looked nervously beyond the doors. Taking a nervous step inside, she could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes focused on her, making her all the more nervous. 

She started looking around for Jareth, making her feel a sense of déjà vu from another ballroom scene, long time ago. 

When she finally saw Jareth, she noticed that he looked very handsome, dressed very similar to what he wore in the ballroom scene those many years ago, but instead of his blazer being blue, it was black, with numerous decorations on his right breast. 

Smiling, he went to her, and taking her hand in his, he kissed the back, while saying, "Lady Sarah, I am honored with your presence." 

Sarah smiled at him, while saying, "The honor is all mine, Your Majesty.", making a graceful curtsy. 

Still holding her hand, he laced it in his arm, and continued to walk with her, "There is a favor I need to ask of you, Milady." 

Arching an eyebrow, her curiosity piqued, she asked, "What can I help you with, Your Highness?" 

Sarah noticed that whatever it was he wanted to tell her, it was very difficult for him to say. 

Taking a deep breath, Jareth said, "You see, Milady, there is going to be a Ball right after dinner, and I was wondering if you would honor me in being your escort." 

Smiling, Sarah answered, "Nelly said something to that effect. May I ask why? After all, if I'm going to help you, I would love to know the reasoning behind it." 

He had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but he knew he had to if she was going to help him tonight, "Well, you see, it is like this, I am king of these lands, an unwed king at that. My single status opens me up to a rather unpleasant side effect, namely the schemes of matchmaking mothers. They see me as some kind of prize to be won for their daughters, and quite frankly, is becoming annoying. Now, if I were with someone, they wouldn't approach me with the ease they usually do. So you see, it really would be a favor to me, Milady." 

Giving her a devilish smile, he finished, "Besides, I cannot imagine wanting to be with anyone else but with you, Lady Sarah." 

Finished saying those words, he took her hand in his, kissing the back of it, his eyes never leaving hers. Sarah blushed furiously at his actions, Jareth thinking that there couldn't be anyone lovelier than her.   


_A sacred gift of heaven_   
_For better worse, wherever_   
_And I would never let somebody break you down_   
_Until you cried, never_   
__

  
  


Sarah smiled from the balcony, the memories from the time when she came back to the labyrinth fading from her mind as she felt her husband's lips on her neck. Husband. She loved the word. They had been married that afternoon, after a month of courting. 

Sarah had made an impression on the kingdom from the moment she stepped with him in that ballroom. It was obvious to everyone there that they were in love from the first time they danced together. Everybody was happy for their king and their soon to be queen. The whole kingdom embraced Sarah as one of their own. 

Smiling wider, she tilted her neck and asked him, "Jareth, what are you doing?" 

A throaty chuckle could be heard behind her, and he answered, "Well, that should be obvious, my Queen." 

Turning around, she gave him a sexy smile, and unbuttoning his shirt, she started trailing kisses from his neck through the exposed chest while saying between kisses, "And... why... is... that... so... obvious... dear... King?" 

Not able to hold out any longer, he took her in his arms, making her laugh merrily as he deposited on the enormous four-post bed. Kissing her, he started fumbling with her dress. Getting desperate at the hundreds of small buttons of her dress, he waved his hand, making it disappear along with the other articles of clothing. 

He stood up, admiring her in all her glory, his gaze focusing on very inch of her body. Sarah arched an eyebrow, and with a sinful smile, kneeled on the bed, taking his clothes one by one. He took her to bed once again, where they proceeded to let each other know how much one loved the other. 

_All of my life_   
_Where have you been_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_And if that day comes_   
_I know we could win_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

  


Sarah woke up expecting to see Jareth lying next to her, as usual, but was surprised when he wasn't there that morning. Which was good as well, as she was not feeling well at all this morning. She wondered if she was catching a cold or something. 

Once the dizziness and nausea passed, she changed into a pale yellow dress and went in search of her husband. On her way to the throne room, she paused at the entrance when she recognized the person speaking to her husband as the Wise Man. 

He hadn't changed that much, as he still had the bushy eyebrows and the long white moustache, but he had a long beard and long white hair as well, but he was dressed differently. He was dressed more like a wizard, down to the wizard's hat. Next to him was standing a skinny young man, his features birdlike, his clothing similar in fashion to the Wise Man's. 

She could hear her husband saying, "But, are you sure it is dangerous? It seems harmless enough." 

The Wise Man sighed, and said, "Aye, I'm afraid is true, sire. We must keep it out of reach. We do not know how its evil will be unleashed." 

Frowning, Jareth kept pondering at the small black jewelry box in his hands. How can something so small be the cause of destruction of his Kingdom? Looking up, he saw his wife, looking radiant, and his frown turned into a smile. 

Smiling at her, he stood up, motioning for her to approach him while saying, "Sarah, my love. Good morning!" 

With a flick of his wrist, the jewelry box disappeared from his hand to lie on top of his desk inside his private study. 

As she approached her husband, the wizard and his apprentice bowed down respectfully, "Your Highness." 

Sarah smiled at the two men, and addressed Jareth, "What is the problem, Jareth? I could not help overhearing part of your conversation." 

Kissing her hands tenderly, Jareth responded, "Is nothing, love. Everything is under control now." 

With her hands still in his, he said, "You will be safe while I'm gone. It will be just for a few hours. I must go now, Sarah." 

With a radiant smile, Sarah gave her husband a kiss while saying "I'll miss you, my love. Come back to me soon." 

Jareth, the Wise Man, and the assistant disappeared moments later in a cloud of glitter. 

Sarah was just bored. She just finished walking in the gardens, thinking of what else to do, when an idea struck her. She could take a book into the study and spend her afternoon reading. Perfect! 

Sarah opened the door to the study, book in hand, looking for the perfect spot to spend her afternoon reading. Looking at her husband's desk, she noticed a small black box on top of it. 

Getting curious, she took the box in her hands. It looked like a jewelry box. Giving a smile, she proceeded to open it, and when she saw the contents, she was speechless. How did that ever got there? 

Her ring, the one given to her by her mother, and then given to the Wise Man in her first travel to the Labyrinth. How did it got there? How is it possible? 

Sarah took the ring out of the box, and proceeded to put it on her finger. Still fits after all this time! 

She was admiring the ring on her finger when suddenly she felt lightheaded and flashbacks started buzzing through her head: The goblins, the Bog of Eternal Stench, the junkyard, her brother being stolen, the confrontation, the words. 

With a certain detachment, she could hear screaming coming from outside and inside of the castle, everything around her twirling, and Jareth's desperate voice, "Sarah! What have you done?" 

Sarah woke up to find herself back into her living room, the spell book on the table, and the statue of Jareth on the floor next to her. Was it all a dream? Did she dream it all? 

Sarah lied back on the floor, tears running down her cheeks. All this was just a dream, an illusion. Too bad she never saw the white owl perched outside her window.   


_At every time I've always known_   
_That you where there, upon your throne_   
_A lonely queen without her king_   
_I longed for you, my love forever_

  


After Sarah's disappearance, Jareth looked frantically for his wife, but she was nowhere to be seen. His kingdom destroyed, all his subjects converted into repulsive, mindless goblins and other creatures he wasn't sure what they were. 

He never lost faith that he would find her, until one day he did found his Sarah. It was a birthday celebration, but the birthday girl seemed lost and sad. How could it be possible, he had been looking for his wife for more than 300 years, and there she was, a mere mortal child. 

With a flick of his wrist, he produced three crystals in his hands, juggling them while deep in thought. With a smile the crystals turned into a red bound leather book, a music box with a dancer dressed in white, and a statue of himself, just like the one she had in her arms the day they met. 

He kept observing her as she grew, each day more beautiful. At fifteen, she wished her brother away, but she did not remember any of them. How could that be? Then most surprising of all had been the ring. That cursed ring the Wise Man had brought back, claiming that his Sarah had it with her all the time. 

Now looking at her outside the window, crying her eyes out, he finally understood. She had travel to his past, and in turn changed the future. And she was wearing the accursed ring now. As long as she had that ring, he could not go to her. 

Sarah smiled content, moving back and forth in her rocking chair, her exhausted feet up in the ottoman rocking at the same rhythm as her. Today had been an exhausted day. Playing absently with her ring, she wondered what Jareth was doing at that moment. 

Closing her eyes, she thought of Jareth again, his smile, his eyes, his voice. Then everything she held dear ended... she realized something for the first time. 

Everything ended as soon as she put that ring on, just as her first travel to the labyrinth happened when she got that ring the day before from her mother.   


_All of my life_   
_Where have you been_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_And if that day comes_   
_I know we could win_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

  
  


Taking her ring off, she threw it as far as she could, "Curse you! I have to go back, I have to find the right words..." 

A smile spread her lips as a thought crossed her mind, "I wish my husband would come and take me home, right now!" 

Sarah held her breath for a moment, but nothing happened. Tears were forming in her eyes, when she heard a tapping noise in her French doors. The doors suddenly burst open, Sarah's face glowing with a smile. 

Jareth looked in Sarah's direction, whispering her name softly, "Sarah..." 

She turned around to face him, awkwardly getting out of her chair when he noticed that her stomach was swollen. 

Noticing her husband's reaction, she smiled, and putting his hand on her stomach she said, "Yes, my love. Twins." 

Smiling softly, he kissed her passionately, and said, "Ready to come home, my Queen?" 

Sarah smiled and nodded, her eyes suddenly stopping at the ring. Closing her eyes, she said, "Would you please forgive me? I destroyed your beautiful kingdom." 

Taking her chin in his hands, he tilted her head up, and answered, "You returned it back to its former glory when you defeated me, my love. You destroyed the Goblin King, not me or my kingdom." 

Kissing her again, he made a gesture with his hands; they disappeared into their castle. Once they were back in the castle, Sarah asked, "What happened with the ring?" Smiling, he said, "It was put back where it belongs." 

In the bustle of the dressing room, a voice said, "Get ready Linda, you are on in less than 5 minutes." 

Linda Williams smiled at her husband Jeremy, and looked through the costume jewelry for a ring, when something caught her attention. She didn't remember that ring before, but it went perfect with her costume. Maybe she could give it to Sarah when she went to see her that weekend.... 

_All of my life_   
_Where have you been_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_And if that day comes_   
_I know we could win_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again___

_All of my life_   
_Where have you been_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_And if that day comes_   
_I know we could win_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again___

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again___

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_   
__   
__

____________________________________ ****

**A/N:** Well? What you think? I know it had more time twists than a Star Trek Episode, but I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so 

Please leave a contribution in the little box. 

  



End file.
